1. Field of the Invention
The present invention was inspired by the golf swing of the legendary golfer, Ben Hogan. The apparatus was designed to provide a framework for better understanding the mechanics of the golf swing, and to thus enable the user to build a better swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf swing is very complicated, due in part to the number of functions that must be properly performed, both before and during the swing. The present invention uses the swing of Ben Hogan as a paradigm, and sets out to demonstrate the alignment, set up, posture, takeaway, pivot, position at the top, reverse pivot, impact, and follow through of a golf swing. With some practice using the apparatus, it will become easier for the golfer to identity how to improve his or her swing, and to learn how to build a sound, dependable golf swing.
Prior golf swing training devices focus on either the set up, the swing plane, or some part thereof. Typical examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,341 to Koch, which is similar to the Medicus® swing trainer. The Medicus® swing trainer is a golf club having hinges that break if the shaft does not move along the proper plane. The major problem with this and other devices having breakable hinges is that they ignore the set up and positioning of the hands and arms at address and other critical stages of the swing. This makes it difficult for the user to swing on the same plane time after time, and is further frustrating as the ball may not be struck providing no feedback to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,576 to Froggatte discloses a device that has means for placing the ball in the stance, but is based on the theory that the ball should be placed to the right or left depending on the club selection alone. In contrast, the present swing aid uses only one ball placement for all standard shots, adjusting the stance to suit the club being hit, not changing the ball placement to suit club selection.
Another is U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,023 to Williams. This patent relates to a device that stabilizes a golfer's head and torso, enabling him to turn back and through on a particular swing axis. This device is cumbersome and not easily movable, and does not teach a swing plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,683 to Bender provides a permanently mounted device having a plurality of movable parts that allow the golfer to practice a variety of shots. This device does not offer a pattern on the ground for a golfer to use to learn a useful swing plane, and is far too bulky and expensive to be offered as a practical solution to meet the needs of most golfers, particularly beginners.
Another is U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,965 to Nighan. This device uses a golf club equipped with a laser beam near the clubhead to help the user get a better visual understanding of the swing plane. This beam of light does not depict proper stance, set up, nor swing plane. The fact of the matter is that the hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, and hips must be in the proper position, at the proper time in the swing, to produce a successful result.
Yet another is U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,004 to Rodriquez. This device has means of establishing a golfer's stance, including width and position from the ball; however, this device does not teach means of adjusting the stance (opening and closing the stance depending on club selection), nor means of teaching a swing plane.
While all of these inventions have furthered the art of golf swing aids, none of the known prior art simultaneously addresses key aspects of the golf swing, including alignment, stance, ball placement, set up, and swing plane.